Fire Emblem: The Next Adventure
by Captain Jack X
Summary: Anna has been sent to the human world to gather champions to aid her in Edenoi, the latest kingdom in need of saving. She arrives in New York City and sends out a message to all the Fire Emblem players in the world asking them to take on the "New Challenge" and to meet her at The Plaza. (OC APPLICATION CLOSED)
1. Prolouge- Anna's Journey

Anna emerged from the portal onto the busy streets of New York City. "Whew..." She breathed. "I'm never going to get used to portal travel. Now to make sure I "blend in". She moved towards the end of the alleyway she was in and looked around. To her dismay, no one was dressed like the people in her world. "Ah well. That's what magic is for." she snapped her fingers and her Trickster attire changed into a red t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. Her bag also transformed into a nifty purse. The red haired merchant stepped out onto the sidewalk. "Ok now. Lets find this..." She checked her scroll which she quickly magicked into a smartphone. "Oh right. Plaza. That's where I'm supposed to send people". She walked around for about an hour until she found the famous hotel. Reserving a room for herself, and a gathering room to meet her champions she relaxed on her queen sized bed and pulled out her phone again. "Ok, people of Earth. Let's see what you got" She sent a message out calling out Fire Emblem players to take on the "New Challenge". She told them to come to New York and meet her in the Plaza. She smiled as replies started pouring in. "Now it begins.."

*I'm taking applications for characters to be in this story. Yes that's right I want YOUR OCs! If you want your character to appear as one of Anna's champions, simply coment on this story, or send me a PM filling out this simple form*

 **NOTICE! The OC Application is officially closed. I will still be looking at characters that have already been submitted as they may potentially receive easter egg appearances at some point in the story.**


	2. The First Champion: Lyle

Lyle Green turned over on his mattress, throwing his pillow over his head as he tried to drown out the sound of Carl, his roommate, snoring on the bunk below him. The two of them had been paired up to room together in their third year of College. It was now the night before Spring Break and Carl still hadn't gotten any quieter in the entire year. Lyle was a fairly decent looking twenty-one year old, attending College and trying to make the grades, and start his career. He had just found a position on the bunk where Carl's snoring was slightly muffled when he heard his phone buzz on his desk. Deciding he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, Lyle slid off the bed and landed on the floor with barely a sound. He ran his fingers through his dark hair as he picked up his phone and flipped it on seeing a message from someone named OutrealmsSecretSeller$$$

"Outrealms?" Lyle raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Whoever this is, they must be a Fire Emblem fan." Lyle smiled as he thought back onto the franchise of video games he enjoyed playing as he remembered just having finished the Conquest route of Fire Emblem: Fates a few days ago. He had planned to download a copy of Revelation once he had the time over his break. He quickly flipped open the message and mused over what he saw.

"New Challenge? That sounds interesting." Lyle checked his map and saw New York City wasn't too far off from the usual route he drove home when he went to see his family during his vacations. He cracked a smile and replied to the e-mail, saying he was in. As soon as he hit the send button, Lyle quickly turned around and got to packing his bags. He figured he'd hit the road as soon as possible the next morning, get to New York City, see what this "New Challenge" was for Fire Emblem players, and still make it home at the promised time. He made sure to grab his 3DS and his treasured copy of Fire Emblem: Fates and shove them in his bag. The next morning, Lyle finished his classes, said his good-byes to his teachers, and left skid marks in the parking garage from pulling out so fast.

 **Well here is the intro for the first of Anna's champions. Once again, I'm planning to cap off this roster at five or six so please send me your OCs. Put it in a review or PM me, it doesn't matter. Just be sure to fill out the survey in the prologue. Also... Shout out to Shadowplayer360 for his submission of Lyle Green. Hope you like the intro man.**


	3. The Second Champion: Reina

Reina Cytrun sighed happily as she walked out of the dojo. She had just graduated from college and had found a job working as an instructor at a kendo dojo in New York City. She smiled as the fresh air hit her face and she slung her duffel bag containing her workout gear and shinai sword over her shoulder. She quickly pulled her long silver hair out of its ponytail, adjusted her blouse and long sky blue skirt, and headed to the nearby garage where she parked her car. As she walked, she fished around in her bag for a granola bar. As she was trying to find it, she felt her phone buzzing in her bag. Reina abandoned the granola bar pulled out to her phone to see a text message from some girl calling herself Secret Seller.

"Ok… this number isn't one I recognize…" she muttered as she browsed over the pretty lengthy text. "Apparently this chick is a Fire Emblem fan…"

Reina read the message a few more times to make sure she understood what she was reading. There was some "New Challenge" for Fire Emblem players at The Plaza in Manhattan. She smiled at her fortune. Maybe this was some showcase for the new game in the series. Reina wound up getting so excited that the sudden dash to her car and drive home felt like a complete blur. She pulled up to the small house she lived in, in Queens. She flew through the door, kicked off her shoes, and went to her bedroom. She began to prepare for heading into the city tomorrow.

The next morning, Reina called in sick to the dojo, saying she had a small flu today and quickly ate breakfast. Soon she was rolling into the Upper East side of Manhattan and the enormous Plaza hotel loomed before her. She checked once again to make sure her clothes looked the part since she had no idea if The Plaza would want a woman in a t-shirt and jeans running around. She had taken to wearing a sky blue casual dress and brown colored heels. Her hair was hanging freely, but she kept a hairband on her person just in case. She parked her car and quickly downed the last of her coffee as she got out. Taking her purse, Reina stepped out ready to face this "New Challenge"

 **So the second champion has been revealed. That leaves FOUR spots left. And yes Anna apparently has multiple means of communication. Originally it was just supposed to be a massive e-mail, but this site somehow blocks those from showing up... But enough of me ranting. Shout out to NumberCDLI for your submission of Reina Cytrun! I hope I got her character right. I tried to make her "fashionable" for you.**


	4. The 3rd and 4th Champions:Karn and Eliza

Joseph Barnwell sat on the floor of his living room. He was currently immersing himself in his copy of Fire Emblem Fates. Kaden and Keaton were his last two units standing in the fight against Anankos.

"Cmon… Cmon…", he muttered as he navigated the fox and wolf through the battlefield and to the dragon's head. He watched as Keaton was taken down by a fireball, making Kaden his last unit. "Ok… Even Better activates, get my health back…"

Kaden quickly launched one final attack. The Nine-Tails stood facing the dragon with a fifty percent chance to land a hit. Suddenly, Kaden balled up and triggered Rend Heaven. Then the light shone from Kaden as a critical hit activated as well. The fox jump in the air and landed down dealing a whopping one-hundred and fifty-two damage.

"Yes!" cried Joseph as he watched the dragon fall and the end cutscenes play. He was so busy freaking out about his victory that he didn't notice his phone buzz. He picked it up and saw the e-mail. It was from someone calling themselves Secret Seller. He smiled a bit at the name and flipped through the e-mail.

"Well… this is an interesting offer." He mused as he kept flipping through the paragraphs of text. He shrugged when he read the offer. "I guess I can do this. I mean I am on Spring Break, and a bus ticket to New York City won't be hard. "

A few days later, Joseph, or Karn as his friends called him, was on a bus headed for the city. After beating Revelation on a Lunatic route, he figured any challenge thrown his way would be easy to win.

Meanwhile…

"Ok. Three House Burgers, two Cokes, a Pepsi, and a large side of fries", 16 year old Eliza Dalton called into the kitchen of her parents' restaurant. She quickly turned around and maneuvered through the tiny hole in the wall place as she took orders from the next table and ran them back to the kitchen. She and her parents all worked in their tiny restaurant, City Groove. It was a hole in the wall joint which mostly just acted as a more classy fast food place. Eliza mainly worked as the only waitress, running around and taking orders. Other days, she worked alongside her father in the kitchen and got fairly cook at cooking, she even made dinner for her family by herself sometimes.

When the dinner rush was finally done, Eliza walked over to the chained off spiral staircase in the corner of the restaurant and climbed up to the apartment she shared with her parents. After going to her room and locking the door, she slipped out of her waitress uniform and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She jumped on her bed and pulled out her phone to start her next round of Fire Emblem Heroes. She was halfway through the Awakening level when her phone started to buzz. Eliza turned the game off and opened her e-mail account to see what it was.

"Attention Fire Emblem player… you have been chosen for the "New Challenge". If you are interested, come to The Plaza tomorrow at noon." Eliza looked at her calendar to see nothing was going on tomorrow. Her excitement building, she quickly found the last of her allowance and checked the bus schedules to see the quickest route. There was no way she would miss this opportunity.

 **So after a week of hiatus, this is what I come up with... While it is my longest chapter yet, I feel like I could have done better. Mostly just trying to finish getting characters in. Either way, as usual, shout outs to Omakin and PersuerOfFates . EXE for your submissions of Karn and Eliza. This officially leaves TWO SPOTS LEFT!**


	5. The Final Champions: William and Lillian

**Hello, friends and fans. I'm sorry I haven't been posting anything in over a week, but I've been A.) Busy with school and other extracurriculars B.) I got distracted by Volume 4 of RWBY (may write a fic on that later) and C.) I'm sad to say I was just downright lazy. If you all can forgive me, let's get this show of our last champions on the road!**

William Grayson walked out of his classroom that afternoon. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked outside and to his car.

"Happy Spring Break Mr. Grayson!" called a few girls from across the lot. He waved at them as he got in his car. He was well liked among the student crowd, especially the geeks due to his being open about being a fire emblem nerd. He threw in his bag and was about to pull off when his phone started buzzing. He quickly opened it to see an e-mail from some unknown address.

"Please don't let this be some staff member saying I need to stay at school for the break…" He prayed. He had been promised vacation time and was really excited since, the day before, he had received some cryptic message on his phone about some "New Challenge" for Fire Emblem players. He had been so excited to get going that day that he had barely been able to perform effectively in class that day.

He opened his phone to see it was just one of his students asking about a thing from class. He chuckled at their being so studious to still have questions while on break. He wrote back. "Calm down and relax. We can pick this up when break is over. Also don't forget to eat cheese!". He smiled at the little quirk.

After quickly stopping at his apartment to change and grab his bag, the blue eyed man jumped in his car and was soon speeding down the freeway to New York City. Several hours later, the giant Plaza hotel loomed before him. He smiled upon seeing it. He found a parking spot and went inside. He didn't see any signs for where to meet for this challenge, so he went to the front desk.

Lillian Cruz pulled jumped off the subway in the New York City tunnels. She was an average Filipino American 18 year old. She shifted her backpack and quickly dashed for the exit tunnel, her long black hair trailing behind her. She was super excited for the New Challenge she was about to face. After receiving the same cryptic message as the other five heroes, Lillian was quick to respond. She remembered thinking back to the night she got the message. She remembered the raw excitement she felt when she responded yes to the sender. "Please let it be a Binding Blade re-make" she thought in her head as she dashed through the NYC streets. "I mean really. Gaiden got one so it isn't too far flung…" Soon she saw the Plaza hotel.

She dashed inside and quickly found the front desk to get directions to the meeting room. She noticed the odd looks she was getting from hotel patrons since she was wearing all red. This was because Lillina from Binding Blade was her favorite character and she enjoyed dressing like the red mage.

Lillian looked to see who was in front of her. There was a pretty odd cast of people. At the front was a gangly looking guy who dressed like a college student, a girl with long silver hair in a blue dress, some guy dressed in black who had a weird almost foxlike appearance about him, a young girl with long braided blond hair, and in front of her, was a guy with long shaggy black hair and a strange calming appearance about him. Soon they all turned when they heard a familiar voice. "AHH. Fire Emblem players! This way! Our room is over here!"

* * *

 **Well this is… not too bad for about 99.99% of it being done in one take. I hope you all like this final chapter to the Hero Introduction Saga. Now we can move on to the real story. Apologies in advance to the original character creators if I get something wrong (although I can do what I want with them now since you technically signed them over to me haha *sticks out tongue*... sorry that was immature). Oh and shout outs to Nightshade 0-1 and Revengermajestyliberator for your submissions of William Grayson and Lillian Cruz! I hope you like how they turned out.**


	6. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**So with the character intros out of the way… Let's get started!**

Chapter 1 - The Adventure Begins

The six players followed Anna into a large meeting room. There was a group of tables set in a U-shape with chairs being neatly organized around it. Anna gestured to the chairs and they all sat down. Anna walked into the middle of the U and began to speak.

"Now I assume you all are wondering why you are here. To put it simply, you've all been chosen to become the next group of Fire Emblem heroes. Exciting huh?". Anna watched as the six people looked at each other in confusion. Reina stood up.

"Um… I think I speak for all of us when I ask… Is this a prank?" A few of them nodded in agreement while others just stayed silent.

"Oh no! The furthest thing from it." Said the red haired merchant. "I'm an actual Anna from the world of Fire Emblem. There is a new kingdom, Edenoi, that needs help. There is this old prophecy that-"

"OK I'm leaving.", said Karn as he got up to walk out. Suddenly, Anna raised her hand and several of the chairs flew up from the table and barricaded the door. Everyone stared openmouthed as Anna simply smiled.

"Now that I have your undivided attention.", she continued as Karn walked back to his seat. "I'm an actual Anna. I've been sent to recruit six heroes from Earth to aid the kingdom of Edenoi. You see there is a third continent in the Fire Emblem world. This place is the continent of Venture. On Venture, there are three kingdoms wrapped in a bitter conflict. Edenoi, Dral, and Ragnar. Currently, the Dral Empire has started a war with Edenoi. The two of them have been locked in this conflict for several years now and as a result I am Dral have the most powerful fighting force on the continent and the people of Edenoi stand no chance against them, only having been able to just barely hold their border. They have tried going to Ragnar for help, but they stand on a firm neutrality policy. That is why I am here. You six are Edenoi's only hope. Will you help me?" Anna reached out a hand to the people sitting around her. Eliza was the first to stand.

"I'll do it", she declared simply. The other five just looked at her. "If people are getting hurt then I want to help save them." She walked around the table and stood next to Anna.

"Well… I've got nothing better to do", mumbled Karn as he got up with Lyle silently following. Soon, Reina stood up, leaving Lillian and William sitting at the table. Lillian sat for a moment then looked down at herself seeing her clothes. She remembered the trials that other heroes had gone through. Slowly, she stood up as well. Anna smiled at the last person at the table.

"Well Mr. Grayson? What'll it be?", William sat there for a moment before he chuckled and stood up.

"Eh What the hell", he said as he walked over. "I'm on vacation anyway."

"Great! We can leave right now!", Anna shouted happily. She rubbed her hands together and slammed them on the ground. Red sparks shot out from her hands and suddenly a portal appeared in front the group. "In you go!", she said as she pushed each person through.

As each person was shoved through, their screams could be heard for a few moments until they faded out. Once everyone was inside, Anna took a few steps back, ran at the portal, and did a cannonball into it, laughing gleefully the whole way through. The portal stayed in the conference room for a few moments until it sealed up. The only sign anyone had been inside that room, was a few overturned chairs in front of the door.

Everyone was screaming as they flew through the swirling blue space. Even Lyle, who was usually the quiet one in his friend group, couldn't keep silent at this. They were all so busy taking in what was going on, they didn't see the ground coming...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- OOF", yelled Reina as she pulled her face out of the dirt. "Ok... never answer weird text messages again..." she found herself muttering as she stood up. She bent over to knock some dirt off her dress when she noticed something had changed. Where her dress had been was now a long blue tunic that stopped just above her waist. From there it split into to slits that fully exposed both her legs. In place of heels, she now had a pair of high brown boots. She looked around at the other people lying beside them and saw they too had changed.

Lyle's jeans and hoodie were cone and replaced with a black tunic and leggings, along with a hooded cloak that made him look like a burgler. Eliza was twirling around and admiring the long yellow dress she was suddenly wearing. William was readjusting his glasses to get a better look at the long sleeved jacket he was sporting along with armor plates underneath it. Lillian was over by a small pond looking at her bright red robes and cloak. The most bizarre however, was Karn, who was still facedown in the dirt. Slowly he rose to his feet.

"Oh man..." he managed to get out. "I've got a major head... Where is my ear?" he said as he put his hands on the side of his head. "My ears are gone! What the heck?!"

"Umm... Sorry I don't know your name, but what is in your hair?", asked Reina as she kept staring. Karn reached up and felt two warm pointed tufts on top of his head.

"Oh no..." he whispered. Before he could get any further, Anna landed in the middle of everyone now dressed in her usual Trickster attire and carrying a fancy staff.

"Hello Everyone! Welcome to Edenoi. My name is Anna and I'll be your guide to the capital!"

* * *

 **Well I think this turned out fairly well! I'm pretty satisfied with the feedback I've been getting and I hope it continues. Oh and to Revengemajestyliberator, I know you said Archer, but I feel like Mage fitted Lillian much better. I hope you don't mind. I can re-class her later if you'd like, but she will promote the way you wanted her to. She is just starting differently.**


	7. Chapter 2: To the Capital

Anna smiled as the six new heroes gathered around her. "Now I'm sure you are all wondering why your clothes changed…" she began.

"YEAH AND WHY DO I HAVE FOX EARS?!", shouted Karn.

"I WAS getting to that!", Anna snapped back. "When you all traveled through the portal, it basically changed you into the Fire Emblem class that matched your personality." She walked around the circle, stopping in front of each of them.

"Lyle the Thief, Reina the Myrmidon, Eliza the Cleric, William the Tactician, Lillian the Mage, and Karn… the Kitsune."

"Wait… I'm a... kitsune?!", asked Karn. "Ok that… may not be so bad." He reached a hand up and began feeling his ears again. Suddenly his face twisted up in a pained expression. A ripping sound could be heard around them. When Karn looked back, there was now a long black furry tail sticking out of his pants. "Now this is too weird"

Eliza couldn't help but start laughing. "Oh my God you look so cute!" she ended up laughing so hard that she fell to to the ground gasping for air. "Ok… I'm sorry that was too funny." the other champions all nodded with amused expressions on their faces. Lyle then cut in.

"So if we are in the Fire Emblem world, Anna. Won't we need weapons? We are in the middle of a field and if we know anything about this universe, it's that bandits are everywhere."

"Oh yeah! Nearly forgot. Circle around me everyone!" Everyone re-circled around Anna and she picked up her staff. "Naga give me strength…" she murmured. Striking the ground with the staff, it began to glow until the staff rose into the air and split apart. It turned into several different weapons and each went to one of the warriors around Anna. Lyle reached up and grabbed an Iron Sword, Reina an Iron Katana, Eliza took hold of a healing staff, William and Lillian both received tomes, and Karn reached up to get a beaststone. Anna, reached up and the staff returned to her as a Silver Sword and a Physic Stave. "There. Now you should all be set. Sadly I can only give you the base forms of your weapons, but we'll buy something better once we get to our destination."

"And what exactly is our destination?", asked Lillian speaking up.

"Well we have to get to Lux, the Edenian capital." Anna said simply. "From there, we'll gather Edenian army and begin our campaign into Dral. Simple logic."

"It's not that simple…" replied Lyle. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we have no actual combat experience. We just play the Fire Emblem games for fun" The others nodded in agreement at the point that Lyle had raised. Anna began to giggle.

"You all don't realize it do you? The second you touched those weapons that my Genesis staff gave you, the knowledge of how to wield them and fight was directly implanted in your minds. You can not only use them, but you'll find you can fight rather effectively. And, Karn, turning into a fox should be no problem for you. Now we seriously need to hurry. The capital is a three days trek from here and with my lu-". Anna's voice was cut short by a sudden growling sound from the nearby woods. "Naga damn it…" she muttered. "Everyone, your first fight is going to be much earlier than expected."

"Sorry, but what exactly was that?" asked William with a cautious air in his voice.

Anna replied. "Well the Dral empire decided at some point that regular soldiers weren't enough so they had their dark mages go to work and develop monsters that are stronger than seven men and can fight for impossibly long periods without rest. We call them… Darklings. They look like regular animals except their skin is black as pitch and their eyes glow as bright as a hellfire. Their one weakness is to go for the heart. Slice that and they go down pretty quickly." As if on cue, a horde of Darklings suddenly came rushing out of the forest. Anna quickly took up her sword and dispatched an oncoming bear Darkling with a single slash. "Remember! Aim for the heart!"

As the group of monsters drew closer, each member raised their weapon. A snake like creature dashed in close to , she tried to raise her staff in a pitiful attempt at self-defense Reina dashed over, trying to kill the creature, but was stopped when it was burnt to dust by a fireball.

"Don't worry", said William his fire tome still glowing brightly. "I'll keep the healer protected. You just focus on taking out those… things." Reina nodded and turned back to the fight. Lyle was dodging attacks from three darklings at once and managing to fight them back at the same time. While it all looked impressive he was actually shocked that his own body could perform these maneuvers. When a creature that vaguely resembled a wolf swung at him, Lyle ducked the claw swipe and managed to get behind the creature. He kicked it in the back sending it staggering in Lillian's direction.

Lillian saw the monster and raised her own tome. The book began to glow a bright yellow and Lillian instinctively raised her right hand as an electric current started to charge up. A blast of lightning shot from her palm and struck the monster in the chest. It stood there for a few moments as the electricity did its damage. Then it fell onto the ground and promptly disintegrated.

Karn was trying to dodge attacks from the various creatures that were on his tail. His attempts at fighting back were limited to punching and kicking the darklings when they got too close to him, albeit not being a terribly effective strategy. Eventually, Karn found himself down on his back and a darkling looming over him. Right before it was about to bring down the final blow, a sword swipe could be heard. The darkling vanished and Anna stood over Karn.

"You do realize you can fight too right?" asked Anna as she helped Karn to stand. "You have a beaststone for Naga's sake! Please use it."

"But I don't know how!" replied Karn. "You do realize this isn't exactly my world here?"

"I do" Anna said. "Look, I'm no expert with shapeshifters in this world, but I have been told that transforming is easiest when you take your emotions into consideration. Like a sudden rush of anger or a desire to help someone out could spur the change. Like I said, I don't fully know. That is for you to figure out." She promptly dashed off to go assist another member of the group in their fight.

Karn stood there for a few moments and then pulled out the beaststone he had received. He looked up and saw a few of his comrades fighting against the last of the monsters. He saw how hard they were fighting and a determination filled him. He raised the beaststone as it began to shine in his palm.

"RAHHHH!" came a sound across the battlefield. Suddenly a large black fox landed right in the middle of everyone. Two blue flames circled around it as it stood there. It growled again and the flames suddenly began to fire off at the darklings and slowly incinerate every last one of them. Once they were all ash, the fox curled up and changed back into Karn.

"Well I'm glad you all did very well in your first fight." said Anna as they marched down the road en route to the Edenian capital. "Props to you Karn for unlocking your beast form and learning how to use FoxFire. Not many kitsunes ever learn how to use their flames, and you did it like a pro!". Karn nodded sleepily from William's back. Turning into a fox for the first time had left him pretty drained, so William had offered to carry him for a little while to let him rest. "Ok then…" continued Anna. "Now that we are on the road, it's just a few short days till you all get to receive your heroes welcome at Lux!"

As they passed by another forest, the group was completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching them from the trees. The eyes watched the small group and a smile crept onto their owner's face. "So these are the people Anna has found to defend Edenoi? Hmm…. This is going to be more fun than I'd hoped!" The person reached down and picked up a long black sword from the ground. With a single slice through the air, the sword cut open a portal and the figure stepped through it and vanished.

* * *

 **Well this only took my whole Spring Break to finish! LOL. Still fun to write this series and I'm working on getting back a serious commitment to another series I've been putting off. Also, will the group make it to the capital? Who was that person hiding in the trees with the awesome sword? Those questions will be answered later. See you all then!**


End file.
